The Hunter Becomes The Hunted
by BrokenKunai
Summary: ItachixOC ... Inaesuya Kasumi is part Kayuga and part Inuzuka, a sick project of Orochimaru-sama. She was sent out to other countries to gather their hidden jutsus, but what happens when Konoha takes her by the heart, and so does a certain Uchiha?
1. Chapter 1: Sasukun!

**The Hunter Becomes the Hunted**

**Chapter 1: Sasu-kun!**

"Kasumi Inaesuya?"

"Hai."

"I don't get it."

"Neither do we."

"Well, she's half Kayuga and half-"

"We know _that._"

"Then her name..."

"…is not really hers."

…

"I see."

* * *

"Ina-chaaan?"

"Hai, Sasuke-kun?"

"Where's oni-san?"

The wind blew Inaesuya Kasumi's faded pink hair in front of her eyes as she squinted, looking towards the sunset. Where was he? She didn't know, didn't even have the faintest clue. It was like asking if it was raining in Sound without even knowing the days forecast. You only had a few choices, which included: training, out on a mission, and training.

"Ina-chan?" a young naïve Sasuke Uchiha asked, pulling on Ina's loose sleeve.

"Ah," she pulled out of her thoughts and smiled down on his cheerful face and ruffled his onyx colored hair.

"I have no clue, Sasu-kun."

"Well okay, but can you please walk me home? Its dark and I think oka-san is waiting, and-" Sasuke rambled on, motioning wildly with his hands.

"Okay, okay! I get the idea, sheesh!" Ina rolled her eyes playfully and grinned at him. His shocked face quickly recovered, a happy smile now in place. He pried his fingers into her hand and entwined his tiny fingers through hers.

"Ok, Ina-chan. Let's go then!"

Inaesuya smiled to herself as the youngest Uchiha went on again, describing his newly learned jutsu and moaned about how much he had burnt his lips. He even showed her the scorch marks on his pale fingers; his eyes wide with self-disbelief. Ina nodded encouragingly at the right times, and added her enthusiastic sighs of envy towards his newly learned attack.

" I hope you don't leave, Ina-chan. You're like an older sister. I might be lost without you…" Sasuke's childish sigh of admittance rang thorough her multiple pierced ear and she stopped mid-step and quickly veered her head towards his blushing face, her brow creased in confusion.

"Nani? Why would you think that?" she quickly asked, looking at him with searching eyes.

"Well, you're precious to me, you know? You're so nice to me and oni-san, well, so are all those creepy girls that chase after him, but… when I see you, I get this fuzzy feeling, and I-I," he bit his lip and to Ina, this looked unbearably adorable, "I think I love you?" his mouth was set in a serious line, his eyes wide with honesty.

Inaesuya giggled and bent over, meeting her pale green eyes with his and rubbed her nose cutely against his.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun!" she said happily.

Not resisting the urge to peck him on his cheek, his face turned ten shades of red as he placed his palm against his heated cheek and grinned.

"Heh heh. I hope Itachi-san didn't hear that, he'd be jealous!"

* * *

Here's a list of words in Japanese that I have used, if you need translations:

**Oni-san : Older Brother**

**Nani : What?**

**Oka-san : Mother**

**Hai : Yes**

--

BK: Soo.. next chapter will come up like right now...

Sasuke: Why am I so innocent in this chapter.. I basically confessed to her that I lov-

BK: -.-; Sasuke-_KUN _, you should think about the age difference you sport here.

Sasuke: ... I hate you.

BK: -grins- Everyone knows you're a cuddle-monster deep down inside that little shell of yours you call a-

Sasuke: Yeah.. **shut up**?

BK: Shutting up.

--

Next chapter: **Get Used To It **


	2. Chapter 2: Get Used To It

**The Hunter Becomes the Hunted**

**Chapter 2: Get Used To It**

"Sasuke! What are you doing?!" and angry voice erupted through the Uchiha compound. The passer-bys stopped what they were doing and turned to observe the commotion.

A man with dark brown hair that was grown out till just above his shoulders peered out of the doorway of the East wing of the mansion, Uchiwa fans covering the wall expanse. His dark eyes peered out on the two, an unkind and intoxicated feeling was channeling through his gaze.

Sasuke drew back, stammering a bit, "Nani, otou-san? Me and Ina-"he tried to fill in, but stopped suddenly when his father shot him a look.

"I know that, _baka._ Hurry up and invite Ina-chan inside." The elder Uchiha hiccupped clumsily, shuffling back into the massive house. The people edged away and pretended not to pay attention in the first place. Inaesuya had always thought that the Uchiha's were too nosy for their own good. Her eyes were wide with worry and she mentally 'oh-oh'ed. He was drunk. This meant that something had happened between him and-

"Onii-san!" Sasuke yelled towards the window of the north wing.

A gloved finger went to rest on the persons' lips, visually asking Sasuke to silence himself, and he obeyed. The shadow dropped from the window gracefully and landing like a cat, producing a silent and small dust cloud from under his ninja sandals. The bent head slowly lifted up to reveal red and black eyes. Inaesuya's hands itched to form quick hand seals but instead, she looked down on her sandals.

Avoiding the Sharingan eye was brutal instinct, forced into her since a young age. She quickly regretted the twitch that had moved in her hands, knowing that he could see everything with those damn eyes and she closed her eyes tightly.

A cool breeze wrapped around her as the gloved hand was suddenly pressed against her chin, lifting her face up slowly. Still, her eyelids failed to open.

"Onii-san!" Sasuke called impatiently. She could just visualize his angry visage. He was probably ready to fire a million questions directed towards him. _How was your mission, onii-san? Is being ANBU hard? Do you have any new jutsus to teach me, onii-san? _The list was very extensive.

He was now tugging on his grey ANBU shirt as Itachi's gaze was glued onto her closed eyes. She could feel his impatient gaze. She knew that it irked him, constantly made his curiosity grow, how her reflexes were so quick, how she avoided his Sharingan, how she insisted he show her new techniques and how she basically forced him into sparring with her. _"You're good practice."_ She'd always say.

He never understood why or what she was, the markings on her face told a story, but he didn't feel that it was his place to ask. To be honest, in his brooding times, she'd be on his mind and in the end he couldn't explain just _why._ Why she just appeared one day through the Konoha gates, claiming refuge in the village and why _Konoha_? Although Sound _did _border Fire country, she could have gone to Lighting or Waterfall.

"Gomennasai." He heard her quiet voice leak through his thoughts; his vision went back to her pale green eyes as his hand slipped away from her chin. She opened her eyes and was looking straight at him.

"Sasuke-kun, go to sleep and avoid otou-san." He said, his voice quick and commanding.

"But-"

"Now."

A sigh was heard as Sasuke turned around and beat the ground with his sandals as he turned to run to the house. Ina looked at his fading back, anywhere but **those** eyes.

After the door slammed, she was pressed against a warmed body and evaporated into a dust cloud, reappearing in a familiar training ground, where she was let go.

Itachi closed his eyes, turning them back to an onyx color, at this Ina met his eyes with a timid glance, her brows frowned in sorry.

"Gomennasai, Ita-"

"Hn. You'll get used to it."

"H-Hai." She blinked at his blunt response.

Wait.. _get used to it?_

* * *

Here's a list of words in Japanese that I have used, if you need translations:

**Oni-san : Older Brother**

**Nani : What?**

**Otou-san : Father**

**Baka : Stupid/Idiot **

**Gomennasai : Sorry**

--

BK: So basically this is a story I made on the spot… I am very sorry if you don't get it or whatever… I'll probably rewrite this if I EVER finish.

Sasuke: Yeah, cause you've never finished a story in your life.

BK: D: What can I say? I have an ending phobia.

Sasuke: Excuses… pitiful.

BK: Go play with Orochimaru-sama's little-

Sasuke: -glares at BK-

BK: ANYWAYS…

Sasuke: Ahaha.. baka.

--

Next chapter: **Knowing What You Are**


End file.
